Life Moves On
by TGP101
Summary: It’s been 10 years since the Phantom Thieves destroyed Mementos, and with that, the distorded cognitions of humans. Ren has moved on, settled down, and even started a family, but even after that, he still suffers from PTSD thanks to the events that took place. He tries his hardest to move on with his life, but one day he’s visited by a person he never expected would.
1. Ashes from the Fire

Spoilers for Persona 5. You have been warned*

"AAA-"

"RYUJI"

IS THIS REALLY IT?"

"Morgana...where did we...go wrong?!"

"Ah...ah"

"I'm sorry, the missions a failure."

"Joker!"

"Joker, help us!"

"JOKER!"

……………

Ren woke up, gasping for air.

Oh great, he thought. I had another one. He looked around the room at his surroundings, and found Ann, the woman he loved laying next to him. She didn't appear to be awake at all, which was good, since Ren didn't want to startle his wife. He sighed in relief, knowing that his wife and his friends from before were all still alive. It had been 10 years since they had destroyed Mementos, and Ren couldn't be happier. He had a beautiful wife and an amazing daughter, but he also hadn't talked to his old friends in forever, as they had all moved on with their lives too, just like he had. He sighed, and put on a shirt before heading down the stairs to where his daughters room. He peeked through the cracked door, and saw her laying down, holding Morgana as she slept. He chuckled, remembering how mad Morgana was when Ann and Ren got married, but at the same time, the cat couldn't be happier for his friend. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and a glass, and he poured himself some. He heard light footsteps and he glanced around the room quickly. He then saw a piece of the night walk from his daughters room, and immediately knew it was Morgana.

"Ren? What are you doing?"

"Hey. I'm just pouring some milk, want some?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you up so late?" Morgana asked. Ren didn't answer immediately, and instead focused on the milk. Morgana then knew.

"The dreams again, huh?" Morgana asked. Ren gave a silent nod.

"I'm sorry. But at least we're alive now. At least we won the fight." Morgana said.

"Yeah, you're right. It just doesn't change how scared I was." Ren responded, sighing. He grabbed Morgana's bowl and poured some milk into it. Morgana meowed happily.

"It sure ain't treasure, but it tastes like it!" Morgana said as he happily lapped up the bowl. Ren chuckled, and took a sip at his glass. It wasn't long before both of them returned to bed, and the evening quickly turned into morning.

"Good morning, Ren." Ann said as he walked down the stairs.

"Morning. Something smells good." Ren smiled as he kissed his wife.

"Mhm! I'm making pancakes for the crew." Ann said as she flipped on in the pan.

"Awesome. Are Morgana and Saki awake?" Ren asked, looking down the hall.

"Yep! Saki is just getting ready for school. You'll take her today, right?"

"Yep, will do. What time are you coming to the Café today?" Ren asked, grabbing items he would need for work.

"Probably an hour after you open. Honestly we might as well all go together, since it'll save time and gas."

"Yeah! It's been a while since we all drove together." Ren said. Just then, their daughter came running out of the bathroom.

"Good morning daddy!" Saki giggled, running into her father's arms. Ren laughed and scooped her up, planting kisses on her face.

"Good morning sunshine! Oh, what's this on your arm?" Ren asked, turning her arm over to get a better look. There appeared to be a scratch on her arm, and it looked somewhat fresh.

"Morgana scratched me." She said, her voice soft.

"Well now, that's not very nice. Why don't we tell Morgana that's not nice." Ren said, as Morgana came waltzing out the bedroom.

"That's not nice!" Saki said in the smallest but cutest voice Ren had ever heard.

"Good. Now that you've told Morgana your feelings, he won't hurt you again. Right Morgana?" Ren said, looking at the cat.

"No! This child kept grabbing my tail last night!" Morgana argued.

"Good. Now, can you say sorry?" Ren asked Morgana as he picked him up and held him near his ear, pretending to listen to Morgana.

"I'M NOT SORRY!" Morgana yelled as loud as he could. Ren was drawn back for a bit, but quickly recovered and put the cat down.

"He said he's sorry." Ren told Saki, and she giggled. Ann laughed in the background, as she could hear everything that Morgana said, unlike her daughter.

"Hey, you three. Pancakes are done!" Ann exclaimed, holding plates in her hands.

"Ooh, let's eat some pancakes, how about that!" Ren scooped Saki up again and threw her on his shoulder, Saki laughing and cheering as Ren pretended to be a giant carrying her over to the table. He carefully let her down, and Ann helped break up her pancakes while Ren sat down and looked at the news on his tablet.

"Look at you, old man! Reading the 'newspaper' at the table." Ann chuckled, pouring syrup on Saki's pancakes while she cheered for more. Ren laughed, and Saki started chanting "old man, old man!" Ren's laugh quickly faded though, as he saw the first headline, which stated Subway Accident Takes Place Near Shibuya Station.

"Hey Ann, look at this would ya?" Ren asked as he passed her the tablet. Her brows furrowed as she read the article.

"If you think it has to do with 10 years ago, then you're wrong." Ann said. "We destroyed mementos, remember?"

"I-I do. I'm sorry." Ren said, as he bowed his head. "I can't get it outta my head, no matter what I do. I thought I would lose you guys and-" Ann silenced him by kissing him on the cheek.

"I know it's been hard for you, but I promise you, I'm here for you. Everything will be ok. Mementos is destroyed, and we are all safe." Ann whispered. Ren looked up and into his wife's eyes, those eyes he fell in love with time and time again and smiled.

"You're right, as always." Ren chuckled to himself.

"I know I am!" Ann stated with a smile. She glanced over to the clock, and back at Ren and Saki.

"Right, I think it's time for us to leave!" Ann concluded, as she picked up plates and put them in the sink. Ren helped and got Saki cleaned up and ready for kindergarten.

"Stay and watch the house for us, would ya Morgana?" Ann asked.

"Of course, Lady Ann!" Morgana responded, putting his paw on his head like a salute. The couple and their daughter then walked out the door and got into the car parked outside. Ren drove Saki to her school, and the couple walked her into her classroom, giving hugs and kisses before they left her at the school for the day.

"Right, to the café." Ren said as he started up the car. Both buckled their seatbelts and headed out to Rene workplace. Ren and Ann both owned a café just like Sojiro, Rens caretaker during the criminal record incident, had. Ren actually learned quite a few good things working for Sojiro, and he knew he didn't want to work in an office space, so he decided to open shop. The place was small but nice, just like Leblanc, but it seemed to be picking up more traction nowadays. Sojiro even came and looked at the shop himself, and chuckled after saying "So I see you've copied me." Ren smiled a that memory as he unlocked and opened the door to Café Heiwa. Ren went to the back and got his apron on, while Ann went to change into her uniform. They had waitresses at the café, but unlike some places their outfits were modest, as Ren and Ann wanted to run a family establishment. They often see kids with their parents, and everyday it warms their hearts a little more to know that their kid would soon grow older like those kids as well. Ren flipped the open sign, and a few of the waitresses walked in to get ready for their shift. The first few customers walked in and sat down in chairs or booths and begin to order their coffee. Ren was busy at work in the back, making coffees and cooking food. Before he knew it, it was 3:00 PM, and Saki would soon be out of school.

"Hey, Ren, do you want me to go get Saki?" Ann asked.

"No, I can get her. I think the baristas in training can handle it for now. I'll be back before rush hour." Ren explained, and he pulled off his apron. He headed out the café, the bell atop the door jingling behind him. He got into his car, parked next to dozens of other cars visiting his café and headed to Saki's school to pick her up. He parked his car and looked over to the children rushing out and scanned the crowd for his daughter. Immediately he found her, as not many people in Japan had blond hair, so she stuck out like a rose among daisies.

"Daddy!" She cried as she immediately saw her father.

"Saki! How was school today?" He asked, picking her up and holding her backpack.

"I got all the way across the monkey bars today!" Saki exclaimed excitedly.

"All the way across? That's insane!" Ren exaggerated carrying her to the car. Saki giggled, and they headed off to the café. Ren got back and more people had parked their cars in the lot. He smiled, as he saw business beginning to boom. He walked back in and assumed his role as owner, while Saki sat down at a both where Ann got her a lemonade and helped her with her homework. Ren worked busily until eventually the afternoon turned into the evening, and their last few customers were finishing up their food and coffee. Ren sighed as he wiped down tables, and he heard the bell ring as the door opened.

"Welcome to Café Heiw-." Ren started before taking a glance at the customers. He recognized their faces immediately.

"Ryuji? Makoto?"

"Heya buddy! It's been a while!" Ryuji said, throwing his arms around Ren.

"Yeah! It's been like, a year or so?" Ren wondered allowed, going from hugging a Ryuji to hugging Makoto.

"Auntie Makoto!" Saki yelled.

"Saki! Wow, you've grown so big!" Makoto said, embracing her.

"Please, take a seat! Anywhere you like!" Ren smiled.

"I'm gonna head to your booth, ok?" Makoto asked Saki, and she giggled and lead her over to the booth. Ren and Ann soon joined them, with Ryuji and Makoto sitting on one side and Ann and Ren on the other.

"So, what brings you all the way out from Shibuya?" Ann asked.

"Well, we have some big news." Makoto started. Ryuji nodded.

"Maki and I,"

"Don't call me Maki."

Makoto and I are getting married!" Ryuji exclaimed. Just as he said that Ann choked on the coffee she was drinking and Ren about fell out of his seat.

"Y-you and Ryuji?" Ann stuttered, trying as hard as she could to hide her shock.

"Yeah! Turns out he can actually be kinda mature when he wants to be, and he's a bit of a charmer." Makoto said, blushing. Ren and Ann looked at each other and the laughed.

"That's the Ryuji we know!" Ann perked up, laughing.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Ryuji pouted. They all started laughing and continued with their lively conversation until it had turned to nightfall. The group broke up with lively chatter and hugs and kisses before Makoto and Ryuji had gotten into their car and driven away.

"See you at the wedding!" Ann called after them.

"Ok, let's go home." Ren said, as he flipped the open sign to "closed" and started their car before leaving Café Heiwa. Ann and Ren both tucked in Saki before heading to bed themselves. It wasn't long till both Ann and Ren fell fast asleep.

……………

"Joker. You took everything from me."

"Why did you consider it?"

"How could I ever be friends with you?"

"You almost let the world die."

"Joker."

"Joker."

"Joker."

"Join me in hell."

……………

Ren woke up gasping for breath, and immediately looked around at his surroundings. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't his room. Ren was stuck in a jail cell in a circle room that he knew all too well.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, but I think you know that. This world exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"Wha- why am I back here?" Ren asked sitting up. "Where's Lavenza?"

"Lavenza is currently not here. But do not worry. I just want to warn you." Igor said.

"Warm me of what? Mementos is destroyed! I- we've grown up. I'm married now, I have a kid." Ren argued.

"There was an unexpected problem with Mementos. It has been rumored that it may come back."

"Wait, rumored? So you don't even know? And you're wasting my time, Igor?"

"I understand you are upset, trickster, but please hear me out. Be aware that events will take place soon. I would tell you more, but it appears our time has run short. I will inform you of more as everything plays out. And please, be on the lookout for Lavenza."

"Be on the lookout? Wait Igo-." Was all Ren was able to get out before he woke up. He looked around at his surroundings, and this time it was his bedroom. He gasped for air, his back wet with sweat. He looked next to him where Ann lay to she if she woke up at all. Luckily, she was still asleep, her face revealed her to be at peace, dreaming in some far away place. Ren smiled and kissed her on the cheek, causing Ann to let out a small smile. Ren then went back to sleep, and wasn't visited by any more dreams. The next day soon rose, and the three (four counting Morgana) went about their daily schedule, with Saki heading to school, and Ren and Ann heading to work. Morgana even decided to go with, and Ren did the old trick of stuffing him in his bag. The day had started out completely normal, just as it had been for the past few years, until around Noon when someone came bursting in through the Café door.

"Ren! We have a problem!" A voice yelled. Ren peeked his head out to confirm who it was, and sure enough, it was Makoto and Ryuji.

"What? What's wrong? What's the problem?" Ren asked. Makoto looked at Ryuji and he nodded. Both stepped aside to reveal a girl who looked about 16. It took Ren a minute, but he knew exactly who it was. The blonde hair that he would know anywhere.

"S-Saki?"

Chapter 1: Ashes from the Fire


	2. Stirring of Old Memories

"S-Saki?" Ren asked, put off seeing his daughter in a much older and different form.

"Dad. It's really you." She said, tearing up. Saki immediately hugged Ren, and he looked at her trying to figure this whole thing out.

"What, how are you..?" Ren stuttered.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I promise. Please bring me to Mom first, I need to see her again.

"O-ok, she's in the back. Here I'll go with you." Ren said, his face still in shock. Saki rushed to the back and found her mother.

"Mom." Saki whispered, getting to the point where she looked like she was going to cry.

"What? Who the hell are, are, are you Saki?!" Ann asked, shocked as well.

"Yes. And I promise I'll explain everything, just please, wait till everyone's gone." Saki explained.

"Ok." Ann and Ren said, and they looked at each other in confusion. How was it that their 6 year old daughter suddenly shows up as 16? Hours passed before everyone had left and Ren, Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji sat down to hear out Saki.

"Ok. Let me start from the beginning. It really is me, your daughter, and I'm not b.s.ing you I promise. I come from the future, a future where you and the Phantom Thieves perish about 1 year from now, killed by the Shadows in Mementos. In my future, and yours too, Mementos comes back and with equal or even greater force, it's hard to tell. The Shadows then take your lives, leaving me alone at age 7." Saki began explaining.

"Wait, how do you know about Mementos?" Ren asked, looking at her face for any tells.

"Because I awakened to my Persona at age 8."

"Oh my god." Ann gasped.

"After Mementos fuses with the real world, it becomes living hell. The first time it happened to you guys, people didn't seem to notice, but this time people did, and many were killed. I knew I wasn't going to survive on my own, so I learned how to fight, and trained with my Persona until I lead groups of people to help fight Shadows. During one fight, however, we were beginning to lose badly. I got knocked out and had a strange dream where a man in a circular blue room talked to me. He asked me what my one desire was, and I answered truthfully, 'to see my parents again.' He then said that he was going to give me an opportunity, and I knew immediately to take it. I accepted, and then I wake up on the side of the road in Auntie Makoto's arms." Saki finished. The room was silent after Saki had finished her story. Ren's face was scrunched up, upset at the whole situation.

"So, we're all gonna die in a year?" Ann mumbled looking down at her legs.

"I-I, yes." Saki looked down as well, tears in her eyes. Ren slammed on the table and stood up quickly.

"That damn bastard! Why did he contact you like this?! What does he plan to gain?!" Ren yelled.

"Ren, calm down. It's gonna be ok," Ann whispered, rubbing his arm. "What do you want us to do Saki?"

"I want you to get the Phantom Thieves back together, and I want you to destroy Mementos. Once and for all. I want to be able to go back to my future and see you again, Dad." Saki explained. Ren sighed and sat down, his hands folded.

"So you want us to gather the Phantom Thieves?" Makoto asked to summarize.

"Yes, Auntie. When fighting the rise of Shadows again, you all didn't take your aliases, so everyone knew your names, in fact, I think one of them was recognized from all of his famous artwork, but I can't remember who." Saki explained.

"That would explain how you know the Phantom Thieves were us." Ryuji interpreted.

"Exactly. Although, there was some weird animal thing that was with you during the fight, who was that?"

"Oh yeah, um, you know Morgana, your cat?" Ren awkwardly laughed.

"Wait, you mean…?" Saki gasped, looking at Morgana, who had just walked in.

"Howdy." He said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Saki yelled, leaping from her chair. "A DEMON CAT! PERSONA!" Everyone waited for something to happen, but of course, nothing did.

"O-oh right. The personas don't work outside Mementos. S-sorry Morgana."

"Who's this person? And why does she know my name?"

"We'll explain later. So, there's already five of us here, we just need to get Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru, correct?" Makoto asked. Saki nodded.

"Where are they? I haven't seen them in years." Ren asked.

"I'm not sure either. I know Haru took up her father's work, but that's all I know." Ann sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to do a little research." Ryuji groaned. "Man, I thought I'd never have to do research again once I got outta school."

"Welcome to the real world." Makoto smiled, punching him lightly in the arm. Ryuji smiled back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Makoto giggled.

"Can we um, not do that here?" Ren asked.

"Oh please, let's not forget the time I walked in on you and Ann doi- wha, hey!" Ryuji managed to get out before Ren tackled him from across the table to cover his mouth. Ann looked shocked and Makoto and Saki laughed.

"Ok. We need to split up and make teams. Makoto and Ryuji, you look for Haru. Me, Ann, and Morgana will find Yusuke and Futaba." Everyone nodded.

"Welcome back, Joker." Ann said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he walked by. Ren gave a somewhat sarcastic half smile and walked on to wash the dishes he was carrying.

……………

"So, I looked around for some info on Haru. Turns out she's closer than we thought." Makoto told Ryuji in the car.

"Oh yeah? Where is she?" Ryuji asked, falling asleep in the passenger's side.

"She's in Tokyo. Apparently she took over her father's business." Makoto explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, actually." Ryuji nodded.

"I've got ahold of her secretary. We're visiting the Okumura building tomorrow."

"Wait, what time tomorrow?"

"About 3:00. Why?"

"NOOOOOO! The final season of My Precious Pon- uh, I mean, cool. Tomorrow will work." Ryuji recovered.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways, I told them that we wanted to meet with Haru and they said they have a spot vacant tomorrow, so I took it."

"Ugh, ok." Ryuji sighed, defeated. Makoto giggled and continued to focus on the road.

"I wonder how she's been, after all these years. I'm surprised we didn't keep in touch as well as we did with Ann and Ren." Ryuji wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well, she runs a company. That's a hell of a job. Same with Yusuke, he's practically a celebrity. And God knows where Futaba is, probably out hacking somewhere. It makes sense that we wouldn't keep as in touch with them." Makoto explained. Ryuji nodded and leaned back in his seat.

……………

"Well, I found Yusuke. Turns out he'll be unveiling a new painting tomorrow at the museum in the center of Shibuya." Ann said, scrolling through her phone.

"Perfect. I haven't found anything on Futaba, it seems like she'll be the hardest to find." Ren sighed.

"Check for anything in computer design. She did work with computers, you know."

"Right, that's true. Lemme look. Saki, do you have any clues?" Ren asked. Saki shook her head.

"I only knew your guys' names. I don't remember anything else." Saki said.

"Ok. I'll check FaceNovel. Maybe she has a profile?" Ann wondered. Ren got on his phone and checked as well.

"I found something! Futaba Sakura, says she works for a major restaurant! They have an address posted here."

"Awesome! I'll go and get Yusuke and you can get Futaba." Ann said. Ren nodded.

"I'm heading up to bed. Don't you two stay up too late." Ann said.

"Ok. Love you Mom."

"Goodnight!" Ann continued up the stairs and went down the hall to her room.

"Saki, your welcome to stay here with us, I'm just not so sure how interacting with your younger self will be." Ren said.

"Don't worry about it. I probably won't remember seeing myself anyways, since I'm so young." Saki explained. Ren nodded.

"Here, the guest room is down there. I fear we may also have more company if Makoto and Ryuji decide to stay after finding Haru."

"Thanks, dad." Saki said. She began to walk to her room but then stopped.

"You know, it's been almost 9 years since I last said that to you. You don't know how great it feels again. To say that I love you, to you and mom." Saki said, smiling.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out like it was supposed to in your world. Hopefully we make it right. I couldn't be prouder of the young woman you grow up to be, I just wish I could be proud on different terms." Ren explained. Saki nodded, agreeing with his judgment.

"It'll be good to fight alongside you. Now get some rest, I'm gonna need you to watch yourself tomorrow while we look for the Thieves."

"Dad, I can handle being home alone my- oh wait, you meant mini me." Saki sighed disappointed.

"Exactly. Goodnight!" Ren waved as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He heard the bath being drawn and knew Ann was in there, so he changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down, falling asleep very quickly.

…………………

"Welcome back, Trickster." A familiar voice rang out. Ren opened his eyes and noticed he was trapped in the all too familiar jail cell.

"Igor. You've summoned me back, huh.

"Yes, but it won't be for long. I've seen your thoughts, and it was indeed me who sent your daughter back to your time. With the help of my humble lord Philemon, of course."

"Philemon?"

"I can explain him later. But please, let me ask you this question. You say that you have PTSD of the past events, memories so dark that they haunt you. But, is this really true?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you really haunted by Mementos, trickster? Or do you instead miss it." Igor suggested. Ren looked put back by the notion.

"How could you suggest that? I had to watch my friends and Akechi die! Of course I'm haunted by mementos! Why would I miss it?" Ren shouted.

"Think about this. Everyone went through the same trauma as you, yet everyone was able to move on with their lives. Could it be because you miss fighting?" Igor suggested. Silence filled the room, making Belladonna's singing clear as day.

"I will return you now. Please still be on the lookout for my faithful servant Lavenza." Igor said. Then, Ren woke up.

………………

"Hi, Detective Inspector Makoto Niijima here for a meeting with Haru Okumura." Makoto said, checking in at the front desk.

"Ah yes. One moment please." The receptionist said, reaching over to the phone to call who Makoto assumed to be Haru.

"How long do you think this will take?" Ryuji asked, leaning back on the desk.

"However long it takes." Makoto answered back. Ryuji groaned.

"You should've DVR'd it if you were so worried about missing it." Makoto sighed.

"Missing what? I have no clue what you're talking about." Ryuji huffed. Makoto rolled her eyes, and the front desk lady got off the phone.

"Right this way please!" She said. The two followed her into an elevator. She pushed a button and the doors closed, the elevator beginning to move upwards. It was a bit until they reached their destination, and the lady gave the, instructions on where to find Haru. Makoto followed the instructions until she got to a pair of glass doors, a sign to the side that said "Haru Okumura: Boss." Makoto opened the door, and Haru immediately looked up.

"Ah, you must be the DI. Nice to meet you. I'm Haru Okumura." Haru said. Her voice had gotten much lower since the time they last met. Her voice wasn't the only thing that changed though, she also looked much more like a grown woman, since she had finished her rough adolescence years. Her hair was much longer and her face was very well defined and mature. Her clothes screamed 'business' and 'management', as she was wearing a blouse with a black skirt and heels. Haru got up to shake Makotos hand, but stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, it can't be…" Haru said, her voice starting to waver.

"What's wrong, Miss Okumura?" Makoto asked politely.

"Oh, nothing. You two just look like people I used to know. Strange." Haru said.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would recognize us. We haven't changed that much, ya know." Ryuji said. Haru gave a puzzled glance to the two, but was quickly drawn back when she realized.

"Ryuji?! Makoto?!"

……………………

"Everyone, please put your hands together for Yusuke Kitagawa!" The announcer said. Applause broke out through the museum as Yusuke walked in front of a painting he had created. Ann was standing in the crowd of well dressed men and women, all there for the unveiling party. Ann cleaned up nicely herself, wearing a tube top dress that hugged onto her slightly. Her hair was down and braided at the back, and she was wearing a maroon colored lipstick. She almost wished Ren could see her like this, but he had to get Futaba. Ann turned her attention back to Yusuke. He had grown a goatee, and his eyes seemed much more darker, worn all from painting the night away. He also somehow managed to get taller, even though he already towered over the Phantom Thieves when they were young.

"So that's our Yusuke, huh." A voice said from behind her. Ann gasped and almost dropped the glass of champagne she held in her hand. She looked behind her at the man and recognized the face immediately.

"Ren? I thought you were getting Futaba!" ANn exclaimed.

"Hey, it's a party, and the party doesn't start till I get there." Ren smiled cockily. Ann punched him lightly in the chest and giggled.

"You moron."

"Those aren't very nice words."

"Aw, is little Renny gonna cry?" The two laughed for a bit until they heard a spoon hitting a glass,

"May I have your attention please." Yusuke started, "I wanted to thank you all for coming here today. It's been an honor working with the museum staff to make this happen, and I'm very glad I can show this off to the public after months of dedication and hard work. So without further ado," Yusuke grasper the sheet, "I present to you, what I call Justice." Yusuke pulled off the sheet and the audience let out a gasp. The painting was beautiful, a mix of red and black was found everywhere, and what seemed to be a version of Arsene, Rens very own Persona, was staring right back at them. The audience burst into applause, taking in the beauty of the painting. After a few minutes the party went back to lively chatter, and Ann and Ren made their way to Yusuke.

"Yusuke! It's us!" Ann yelled. Yusuke turned his attention towards the pair, his eyes wide.

"Is it...actually you? My old friends?" Yusuke asked,

"Yeah, its us." Ren said. Ren and Ann both hugged Yusuke, Yusuke still looking like he's talking to ghosts.

"Your painting is beautiful." Ren said.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you both again. Thank you so much for coming." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, listen. We have something we need to tell you." Ann said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Of course. I'm all ears! I want to catch up on everything I've missed." Yusuke said.

"Yeah uh, it's a bit more complicated than that. You may just want to come with us." Ren said.

"Oh, ok. I'll come with you after the party."

"That works. Show us around the museum, why don't ya." Ann suggested.

………………

"Welcome to Tsumeta! Do you have a reservation?" The lady at the front asked.

"No, miss. We would like to put our name in." Ren answered

"Awesome! The wait time is about 10-15 minutes at the moment." Ren nodded and entered his name while Ann and Yusuke sat down in the waiting area.

"So why exactly are we looking for Futaba in a restaurant?" Yusuke questioned.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We honestly thought she would've gone into a job working with tech, but to

each their own I guess." Ann shrugged.

"She didn't mention anything at your wedding? That was around when we last saw each other." Yusuke asked.

"Not at all." Ann shook her head.

"We were all just about out of high school we me and Ann got married though, so that may be it." Ren mentioned. Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"A young couple so in love they can barely wait til a little after high school. What a masterpiece that would be on canvas, the red color of passion and yellow of joy…" Yusuke kept going on and on, his artists gears turning. Ren heard a notification go off from his phone and saw a message from Ryuji.

"Yo, we convinced Haru to come along with us. We decided to get a hotel room close to the shop, so we'll be there first thing tomorrow." it read. Ren responded back with a quick 'ok' before shoving the phone back down his pocket.

"Ren, party of 3?

"That would be us." Ren said to his group. The group got up and went and sat at the table. They went through their whole dinner, talking until finally the check came out.

"Is it possible for us to speak to the chef?" Ann asked the waitress. She nodded and headed back into the kitchen. A woman with orange hair in a chefs outfit walked out.

"Good evening, is anything the matter?"

"No ma'am, it was delicious. We just wanted to give our compliments to the chef, Miss Futaba." Ren said, giving a half smile.

"How do you know my… wait." Futaba started.

Futaba took a long look around the table.

"Ren?! Ann?! Yusuke?!" Futaba gasped.

……..

"So, you speak?" Saki asked the small cat.

"Yeah, I speak. I can't believe your the same girl that kicks me in the face every night." Morgana sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Saki laughed awkwardly. The two sat in silence until the door opened in the basement.

"SAKI ITS US!" Ryuji yelled, screaming as loud as he could. Saki and Morgana walked down the stairs and saw Ryuji and Makoto, with Haru standing next to them.

"Morgana, is it really you?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, it's me Haru." Morgana purred, Haru laugher and picked him up.

"So, the others not back yet?" Ryuji asked Saki.

"No, not yet. We haven't even heard word from them."

"Oh yeah, Haru, this is Saki." Makoto said. Saki held out her hand to shake it, but Haru ignored her and continued talking to Morgana.

"Huh." Saki said, shocked, and a bit hurt.

The door opened again, this time Ren and the others behind it. The room became lively with chatter from friends talking to each other.

"So, you two got married, huh." Haru said to Ann and Ren.

"Yep! For 8 years!" Ann said. Haru just shook her head, and walked away.

"Wow, I can't believe you're a chef!" Ryuji said to Futaba.

Ann walked up to Ren and leaned in him.

"Can you believe it? The crews back together." Ann smiled.

"No." Ren mumbled. "I really can't." Ren walked over to Saki, the grown version, and whispered something into her ear. Soon she got the attention of the room and everyone sat in their seats.

"So, you've all been called here for a reason. I need your help." Saki started. She began to explain everything, about Mementos, and the future. The Old Thieves all sat silently while being explained everything.

"Dang. It all sounds like that one game, what's it's name again? Uhhhh, oh right, Fire Em-." Futaba starts before losing her train of thought. "Wait, no. That's not it…"

"Either way, it all sounds somewhat insane? How can we trust you?" Haru asked.

"That is a good point. Ren, have you even seen Mementos again?" Yusuke asked. Ren stuttered than shook his head in defeat.

"So this is all just a hoax then?" Futaba asked.

"Wait, no guys, I swear this isn't a joke!" Ren stuttered. "I mean, look at her! She looks like my daughter!"

"Nice try, Ren. I know exactly why you wanted to get us together." Haru stood up, getting into his face. "You were upset about the way things turned out a few years back. You were upset about the argument we all had, you were upset we didn't show up to your wedding. Well guess what, Ren? I don't give a shit about you anymore. So, if you don't mind, I have a business to run." Haru said, grabbing her handbag and heading for the door.

"I should head out to, sorry Ren." Futaba mumbled, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I hope you're doing well." Yusuke stood up and followed. Ren stood in awe as all of them approached the door.

"Wait!" A voice rang out. The three turned to face Saki, who had her hand extended.

"If I show you Mementos, will you believe me?" Saki asked. The three looked at each other and collectively nodded.

"Ok. Follow me."

………………

The crew, including Morgana, followed her down the streets of Shibuya until they eventually stopped at a subway station. The crisp night air hung still as the noise of rushing people filled the air.

"Give me your phone." Saki asked. Ren nodded, and handed her the device. She took apart the phone and input a small chip near the motherboard. She then hastily put the phone back together and turned it on.

"Neo." Saki said into the mic. Immediately the world around them started to change, until eventually they were back in a familiar place.

"See?" Saki said. She herself was transformed into an outfit, just like the rest of them. It resembled a Greek Toga, but black with gold lining. She wore black boots that went up her legs and a black fishnet where her legs weren't covered. On her head was a laurel crown. Everyone patted themselves again, they were in their old outfits.

"We're back…" Noir gasped. Everyone started murmuring and mumbling, remarking on how crazy the situation was.

"Uhm, guys?" Oracle asked. They all looked at her, and she was pointing down at a body wearing an all too familiar costume.

"It can't be…" Panther gasped. Sitting next to the man was a mask that had the resemblance of an old doctors mask.

"Crow." Joker muttered.

Chapter 2: Stirring of Old Memories


End file.
